


Superjeile Zick

by thots_tochter



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Götterdämmerung, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Manche Dinge begreift man erst richtig, wenn man sie längst verloren wähnt…





	Superjeile Zick

**Author's Note:**

> **Widmung:** Tlen2, die sich im 3-Satz-Ficathon „Eine supergeile Zeit“ für Jupp und Klaus wünschte.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Explizit für _„Götterdämmerung“_ (S04E02), und es hilft vermutlich auch dem Verständnis, wenn man die Folge kennt.  
>  **Prompt:** [3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/104457.html): „SK Kölsch, Jupp Schatz/Klaus Taube, Eine supergeile Zeit“, [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Unbezahlbar“
> 
> Tja, was gibt es dazu groß zu sagen? Eigentlich nicht viel. Ich liebe die Folge _„Götterdämmerung“_ , in der Jupp am Ende mit der Gruppe Brings auftritt und [„Superjeile Zick“](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB8CgXOP0Oo&list=RDjB8CgXOP0Oo) singt und ich liebe dieses Lied. Per Zufall habe ich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit mal _„Spiel mit dem Feuer“_ und _„Götterdämmerung“_ fast hintereinander gesehen. In beiden Folgen steht Jupp am Ende mit einer bekannten Kölschrock-Band auf der Bühne – einmal BAP, einmal Brings – aber es ist krass, wie extrem unterschiedlich das aussieht. In _„Spiel mit dem Feuer“_ ist er total schüchtern und verlegen (und unendlich niedlich dabei), in _„Götterdämmerung“_ scheint er hingegen voll in seinem Element. Ich habe mich spontan gefragt, was wohl Klaus gesagt hätte, wenn er Jupps zweiten Auftritt gesehen hätte. Aus diesem Gedanken heraus ist diese Geschichte quasi in dem Moment entstanden, als ich den Prompt gelesen hatte. Da sich dann noch die Bingo-Karte eingemischt hat, ist es mehr das Follow-Up zu dieser bisher ungeschriebenen Fic geworden, aber egal. Ich werde die Geschichte, wie und warum Klaus Jupps Auftritt sieht und was er dann tut, auch irgendwann noch schreiben. Aber jetzt erst mal Bühne frei für Jupp und die wirklich wichtigen Erkenntnisse…

# „Superjeile Zick“

 

_Nä, wat wor dat dann fröher en superjeile Zick,_  
_mit Träne in d'r Auge loor ich manchmol zurück._  
_Bin ich hück op d'r Roll nur noch half su doll,_  
_doch hück Naach weiß ich nit wo dat enden soll._

 

***

 

Erschöpft saß Jupp im leeren Schankraum des Rättematäng und drehte nachdenklich sein Klöschglas in den Händen. Eigentlich sollte er glücklich und zufrieden sein an diesem Abend. Alles war perfekt gelaufen: Das Klassentreffen war ein voller Erfolg gewesen, der Auftritt von Brings sowieso, den Fall hatten sie gestern auch noch geknackt, Chris und seine Frau waren lebend und unverletzt aus der ganzen Sache rausgekommen und mit seinem neuen Partner wuchs er auch immer besser zusammen. Alles bestens eigentlich, und doch konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass etwas fehlte. Nein, nicht etwas, jemand fehlte, er fehlte, Klaus fehlte.

Erst jetzt, als er ganz allein hier am Tresen saß, nachdem alle längst gegangen waren, wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, wie sehr er seinen ehemaligen Partner, seinen Freund eigentlich vermisste, welches Loch Klaus in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte. Klar, Falk war ein super Typ, ein netter Mensch, ein guter Polizist, sie verstanden sich, sehr gut sogar und Falk war ja heute Abend auch hier gewesen. Trotzdem, mit Klaus war das anders gewesen, enger, familiärer irgendwie. Klaus wäre nicht mit den anderen gegangen, sondern hätte ganz selbstverständlich mit ihm gewartet, bis alle Gäste gegangen waren. Er hätte jetzt noch hier mit Jupp am Tresen gesessen, ein letztes Kölsch getrunken, ein bisschen gequatscht, über den Abend, über den Auftritt, über früher, hätte sich Jupps Schulanekdoten angehört, vielleicht sogar selbst welche erzählt, wäre eben einfach dagewesen und hätte dieses ruhige Gefühl von Geborgenheit ausgestrahlt, das Jupp mit keinem Menschen so sehr verband, wie mit Klaus.

Und in diesem Moment fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er begriff, was er eigentlich wirklich empfunden hatte für seinen Partner. Klaus war so viel mehr gewesen, als nur sein Kollege und Partner im Job, er war sein bester Freund gewesen und am Ende auch seine Familie, vielleicht sogar mehr Familie, als er und Ellen es jemals gewesen waren. Und da war plötzlich dieses Gefühl, von dem er nie geglaubt hatte, dass es jemals für einen anderen Mann empfinden könnte: Eine tiefe, fast schmerzhafte Sehnsucht. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Klaus in den Arm nehmen zu können, ihm sagen zu können, zeigen zu können, was er wirklich für ihm empfand. Selbst der Gedanke, Klaus zu küssen – und mehr – löste keine Abscheu mehr aus, sondern nur noch Neugier und Sehnsucht und dieses nervöse Kribbeln.

Aber es war zu spät. Wie so oft in seinem Leben, kam ihm die Erkenntnis, was er gehabt hatte, erst jetzt, nachdem er es verloren hatte. Und wie schon so oft bleib ihm nur noch zurückzuschauen, sich zu erinnern, mit Tränen in den Augen – auch wenn er sicher war, dass das Brennen in seinen Augen nur der Alkohol war und die rauchgeschwängerte Luft – und sich zu fragen, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn… wenn er einmal mutig gewesen wäre, wenn er einmal über seinen Schatten gesprungen wäre.

Hinter ihm klappte die Tür und er schwang sich auf seinem Hocker herum, um wem auch immer mit deutlichen Worten mitzuteilen, dass sie längst geschlossen hatten, doch die sorgsam zurechtgelegten Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken und endeten in einem sehr unwürdig gequetschten Laut, den man mit ganz viel Mühe eventuell als ‚Klaus‘ identifizieren konnte.

Jupp glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, obwohl er sich eigentlich recht sicher war, dass er zwar viel, aber nicht so viel getrunken hatte, um damit Halluzinationen rechtfertigen zu können. Trotzdem sah er ganz offensichtlich Gespenster, denn Klaus war über zweihundert Kilometer weit weg, bei Interpol, in Brüssel und ganz sicher nicht hier in Köln, im Schankraum einer kleinen, verrauchten Kneipe, mitten in der Nacht. Die Halluzination schien es allerdings wenig zu kümmern, dass sie weder hier sein konnte, noch hier sein sollte. Sie kam unbeirrt auf Jupp zu, schwang sich elegant auf den Barhocker neben ihm, schaute ihn mit diesen durchdringenden blauen Augen an und legte eine warme, weiche Hand an seine Wange.

_„Ich hab‘ dich im Fernsehen gesehen und da ist mir einiges klar geworden…“_

 

***

 

_Nä, wat wor dat dann fröher en superjeile Zick,_  
_mit Träne in d'r Auge loor ich manchmol zurück._  
_Bin ich hück op d'r Roll nur noch half su doll,_  
_doch hück Naach weiß ich nit wo dat enden soll._

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Das Zitat, das die Story rahmt ist der Refrain von _„Superjeile Zick“_ von Brings und lautet auf Hochdeutsch in etwa so:
> 
>  
> 
> _Nee, was war das doch früher ne supergeile Zeit,_  
>  _mit Tränen in den Augen schau ich manchmal zurück._  
>  _Wenn ich heute auf der Rolle bin (ausgehe), bin ich nur noch halb so übermütig._  
>  _Aber heute Nacht, da weiß ich nicht, wie es enden wird._


End file.
